


Rhythm Stick

by smolandgrumpy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Crack, Different ways to name a penis, Dirty Talk, F/M, Face-Fucking, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:33:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24505468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolandgrumpy/pseuds/smolandgrumpy
Summary: It all happened so fast. She wasn’t usually a girl for one night stands, and she certainly didn’t go out with the intention to get laid, but she just couldn’t ignore the stranger across the bar.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/OFC, Dean Winchester/Reader, Dean Winchester/You
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17





	Rhythm Stick

It all happened so fast. She wasn’t usually a girl for one night stands, and she certainly didn’t go out with the intention to get laid, but she just couldn’t ignore the stranger across the bar.

“He’s delicious,” Her friend whispered into her ear, “Wouldn’t mind riding his  _ trouser snake _ , bet it’s big, too.”

She scoffed at her friend who just winked at her before she went off to find someone for herself. 

And now they’re standing in the darkened alley behind the bar, his lips on hers. His hands roam across her body while he kisses her hot and rough, his tongue slippery wet against her own. He hikes up her leg, his hand on her thigh and she hooks it behind him. In this position, she could feel his  _ pleasure pump  _ through the thin fabric of his pants. Her friend wasn’t lying. He’s really big. 

The stranger nibbles down her throat, sucking and marking her, teeth scraping along her skin and she throws her head back further, moans out in pleasure. Her hands fists in the short of his hair, nails digging into his scalp, “Oh, god,”

He chuckles against her throat, “It’s Dean.” 

“Dean,” She calls out, and he thrust against her crotch, his  _ knobgoblin  _ gives her the right friction. But it’s not enough. She wants more. 

“I have a car,” He whispers.

He doesn’t even have to finish his sentence, she knows where this is going and hell yes, she wants it, fucking needs it, so she says, “Yes, please.”

With a last bruising kiss and a thrust of his huge  _ Jurassic pork _ , Dean lets go of her, takes her hand and walks her to his car.

Dean opens the door and she climbs into the backseat while he spanks her ass. He gets in after her, manhandles her on top of him and she likes that, likes that he’s so rough with her.

Her knees rest on either side of his thigh on the seat, his hand on her ass as he helps her grind on his  _ Pee-Wee _ . She kisses at his jaw, works her way down his throat, and slides down his body until she sits wedged between the front seat and him. Looking up at him she smiles, sees him looking at her with hungry eyes. She lowers her face then, licks over his  _ bush whacker  _ through his jeans and he groans, his hands fists in her hair. 

Her fingers work on his belt buckle, tiny fingers pulling down his zipper. She hears a hiss when she pulls his pants down far enough to reveal his  _ woody womb pecker _ , he’s not wearing underwear. He clearly went out with a to do list and she’s not entirely mad about it that she’s on it.

Dean’s huge _ tuna torpedo _ hits her in her face when she lowers his pants far enough and he helps her by lifting his ass a little.

She wraps her hand around the shaft of his  _ meat scepter _ , her tongue darts out to lick at the tip. It’s already leaking, too, the taste of him strong on her tongue. Dean groans above her. And she smirks, feels proud that she can make him lose himself a little. She wraps her mouth around the tip of his  _ creamy hunter _ , sucks in before she takes him further. 

“Fuck,” He growls above her, “Your mouth feels so fucking good around my  _ leather stretcher _ , baby.”

His praise goes right to her throbbing clit and she opens her mouth wider, takes his  _ tonsil tickler  _ deeper, so deep that it makes her gag and Dean growls louder above her, moaning out profanities. 

“So good, baby, taking my  _ atomic turtle _ so fucking deep,” He whispers and reaches out with both his hands, cradles her head with it, “Can I fuck your face, baby? Will you let me, huh? I wanna fuck my  _ king dong _ into you, your mouth is so fucking perfect for it.”

She nods at him with teary eyes and Dean smiles brightly down at her.

“Keep your mouth open baby,” He coons, and starts to thrust his hips up, his  _ rumpleforeskin  _ hitting the back of her throat with every push. 

He’s rough with her too, and she’s gagging around his  _ Herman von Longschlongstein _ . 

“Jesus, so good. Yeah, choke on my fucking  _ tan banana _ , baby.”

She does, chokes and gags and coughs, and it’s messy, but also so fucking hot. 

After a while Dean pulls her up and pulls her back onto his lap, his mouth seals around hers as he sucks his own taste from it. He parts and pants hard, “Fuck, I wanna feel your pussy around my  _ bone ranger _ ,” 

His fingers find the crotch of her string, pulls it aside and Dean threads his fingers through her slick. She’s plenty wet from sucking him, there’s no question that she won’t be able to accommodate his  _ yogurt slinger _ .

“Ride me,” He whispers as he probes the tip of his  _ clam hammer _ against her pussy. 

Slowly she sits down on his  _ heat-seeking moisture missile _ , and moans out loudly when he bottoms out. Dean melts his mouth to hers when she starts to bounce on his  _ Frank n’ Beans _ .

“Fuck, you feel so fucking good around my  _ womb raider _ ,” He watches her bounce, his hands go underneath her shirt to knead at her tits, “You like that, huh? You like this  _ blue veined aristocrat _ , baby?”

“Y-yeah,” She manages to say and Dean abandons her tits. One hand goes between her legs to rub at her clit while the other one grabs around her thighs to help keep her in place, “Dean, I —,”

“Come, baby, come on my  _ mutton dagger _ ,” Dean is panting, fucks up into her faster, he’s probably close, too, “I wanna feel you come all over my  _ long dong silver _ .”

She comes loudly and wild, shaking all around him, her walls squeezing at his  _ lap rocket _ , and Dean squeezes his eyes shut, comes with a low growl and pulls her close to him, kisses her hard and heavy. 

“Fuck,” Dean groans when he comes down from his high, “You’re something else,” 

She pecks his lips, his nose, his hips still grinding down on him lazily. His _ one-eyed trouser trout _ is hard again, or maybe it never really got soft, “I fucking love your  _ purple helmet warrior of love _ , Dean.”

“Yeah?” He grins.

“Yeah.”

“Then fasten your seatbelt, you’re going on another ride on my  _ gospel pipe _ , baby.”


End file.
